Feth Fiada
by cicin
Summary: AU! Sirius est un Faë. Harry un voyant. Sirius a été punis et envoyé sur terre changé en humain. personne ne peut le voir sauf les voyant. mais le seul voyant encore en vie a appris a hair les Faë. slash HPSB
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : MOI !

Disclaimer : rien a moi, tout a JK ! et encore…

Couple : Harry/Sirius

Résumé : Sirius Black est le Faë le plus redoutable issu d'une vieille tribu Irlandaise. Sa souveraine en a assez de le voir la défier et décide de lui donner une punition exemplaire, le priver de son immortalité et l'envoyer sur terre en le rendant invisible aux yeux des humains. C'est une chance pour lui sauf que le dernier héritier d'un peuple d'élu débarque dans sa vie et va la bousculer de manière définitive.

Note : l'idée de cette fic est tirée d'un livre qui s'appelle **_la punition d'Adam Black_** et c'est de **_Karen Marie Moning_**. La majorité des noms Ecossais ou Irlandais viendront de là.

Note 2 : c'est un univers TRES alternatif donc pas de panique ça va être bizarre !

Note 3 : ceci est un slash c'est à dire une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Et il y aura du lemon plus tard ainsi que des scènes pouvant choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes donc si vous ne vous sentez pas en age de lire ceci, ne le lisez pas !

Petit avant gout :

Les Potters sont morts mais naturellement dans un accident de voiture

Voldemort n'a jamais existé

Bellatrix n'est pas la garce intégrale et complètement cinglée du bouquin. Elle est reine, normale, sympa et adore son cousin même si elle est un peu vache parfois.

Tous les personnages sont un peu ( même beaucoup) OOC.

Harry ne connaît pas encore Ron, Les jumeaux, bref, personne ! Il bosse avec Neville mais c'est tout !

* * *

Prologue

Sirius Black :

Tuatha Dé Danaan. Gredin même parmis les siens, extrêmement intelligent, Dangereusement séduisant, son apparence favorite est celle d'un forgeron des Highlands au sex- appeal puissant. Corps bardé de muscles, peau dorée, longs cheveux noirs, yeux bleu clair au magnétisme irrésistible. On dit de lui qu'il aurait quasiment rompu le pacte conclu entre sa race et celle des hommes a deux reprises. Il est sans conteste et de loin le plus dangereux des Faës.

Attention : toute apparition de Sirius Black doit inciter à une extrême prudence. Eviter impérativement tout contact avec lui.

Extrait du livre des Faës de la famille Potter.

Sirius Black se massa les temps tentant d'ignorer les hurlements de détresse de la petite dinde a ses côtés. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom et tout ce qu'il savait en fait c'est qu'elle pleurait la mort de son mari Fred ou Georges Weasley. Ca aurait pu être touchant si en fait les jumeaux étaient vivant tous les deux. Sirius qui avait également de gros problèmes en avait assez de l'entendre se répandre en lamentation. Bellatrix, reine des Faës et sa cousine accessoirement avait finalement mis sa menace a exécution. Pour ce faire, elle avait choisit le pire de tous les châtiments pour lui et l'avait dépossédé de son bien le plus précieux : son immortalité. Au moins elle lui avait fait une faveur en lui laissant son apparence préférée, celle d'un grand gars musclés et bronzés aux muscles d'acier et aux cheveux noirs et longs. Un Highlands vêtu d'un tartan, arborant toques et brassards celtes en or tressés, d'une prestance a éveiller le désir de n'importe quel être humain.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins que Sirius était a présent un humain. Un mortel, un être de chaire et de sang, fragile, limité et fini dans le temps. Maudissant son infortune, il décida de passer ses nerfs sur la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas fini de brailler.

« ton homme n'est pas mort femme ! cesse donc de me casser les oreilles » cria t il excédé.

Mais loin de faire taire la femme a la peau noire, cela ne fit qu'accroître ses hurlements de désespoir.

« comment faut il que je te le dise. Je te jure qu'il n'est pas mort » cria t il encore plus fort.

Elle ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu. Exaspéré, Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme pour attirer son attention mais sa paume ne rencontra aucune prise ferme. Elle glissa a travers la crane de la femme et ressortit au niveau du nez.

Sirius resta un long moment interdit puis fit une autre tentative, cette fois en direction de l'un de ses seins. Atterré, il vit ses doigts s'enfoncer sans difficultés dans sa poitrine et ressortir dans son dos. Sous l'omoplate gauche. Une certitude grandissait en lui et lui glaçait le sang. Non contente de l'avoir changé en mortel, Bellatrix lui avait également infligé le triple charme du Féth Fiada.

Sirius secoua la tête atterré par cette révélation. Prononcé dans son intégralité, ce charme empêchaient les mortels, de voir, d'entendre ou de toucher celui qui avait été atteint par cette malédiction. Il tenta seul de défaire ce charme pour au moins essayer de rentrer chez lui mais il n'y parvint pas.

Dans un dernier recours, il tenta d'invoquer sa reine mais elle fit la sourde oreille. Pourtant il pouvait sentir son aura voyager autour de lui. Garder un œil sur lui. Mais elle refusait d'apparaître. Il vit la jeune femme a la peau sombre disparaître tentant de calmer ses sanglots convulsifs.

Au bout de 36 heures, sa condition humaine se rappelait a lui. Il avait faim, soif, il avait froid et était fatigué. Ceux de sa tribut ne dormaient jamais. Pourtant l'esprit habituelle affûté de Sirius sombrait doucement dans le sommeil sans son consentement. C'était inacceptable. Plutôt être damné que de laisser une quelconque partie de son être le trahir.

Sa dernière pensée consciente fut qu'il n'aurait préféré être puis d'une autre façon. Enfermé durant quelques siècles au sein d'une montagne ou transformé en monstre marin a 3 têtes, obligé de jouer les fous a la cours de la reine pendant 1 ou 2 siècles. N'importe quoi que de se retrouver si ridiculement… si dérisoirement… si pathétiquement… humain !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry Potter déverrouilla sa portière grimpa dans sa voiture et ôta avec un soupir de découragement ses lunettes de soleil. D'habitude, l'été était sa saison préférée mais cette fois ci il avait complètement failli a sa promesse. Il ôta son dessus de costume et se massa les temps en reprenant son souffle. Une migraine carabinée commençait a faire le siège dans son crane.

Il était encore sous le coup de la dangereuse rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Cette fois ci, il avait faillit se trahir : le Faë l'avait complètement pris au dépourvus. Cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre pensa t il amèrement. Pourquoi fallait il qu'ils soient si nombreux justement cet été là. Il était resté des années a Londres sans en voir un seul et depuis le début de l'été, bizarrement c'était l'invasion. Ils étaient très exactement apparus en juin et semblaient s'échiner depuis a lui pourrir la vie. Faire mine de ne pas les voir, comme il y était obligé, n'était pas une mince affaire. Avec leurs corps parfaits, leurs peau semblable a du velours doré, leurs yeux brillants, les Faës passaient difficilement inaperçus. Du moins a ses yeux.

Ca avait commencé par un simple déjeuner avec Christopher Brandon, un avocat du groupe Brandon, Smith et Zimmer. Nerveux et timide de nature, Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal a se préparer a ce déjeuner et il remerciait encore Neville avec qui il travaillait en ce moment et qui l'avait un peu décoincé.

Tout s'était donc passé comme sur des roulettes jusqu'au moment ou ils étaient sortis du restaurant et s'étaient engagés dans la rue principale. A l'instant précis ou l'avocat proposait a Harry un deuxième rendez vous dans les locaux de la firme cette fois, et en présence de ses associés, un Faë surgit de nulle part était passé entre eux.

Le souffle coupé, Harry s'était raidi. Submergé par une entêtante odeur de jasmin et de santal, troublé de sentir l'onde de chaleur corporelle de la créature caresser sa peau comme la brise puissamment érotique. Mais dans l'instant de flottement qui avait suivi, le gobelet de café qu'il tenait a la main avait explosé a ses pieds et inondé le smocking de l'impeccable monsieur Brandon.

Instantanément, le Faë avait pivoté sur ses talons, les yeux réduits a deux minces fentes. Son visage a la beauté inhumaine était empreint d'une expression de méfiance et d'étonnement. Au bord de la panique, Harry avait reporté son attention sur Christopher Brandon qui s'essuyait tranquillement avec une serviette. Harry s'était répandu avec un flot incroyable d'excuses mais l'avocat avait fini par lui dire que c'était inutile de postuler encore une fois et que dans leur cabinet, ils préféraient des personnes équilibrées. Autant dire que c'est un Harry mortifié qui avait regardé la voiture de luxe partir.

Harry était allé récupéré sa voiture dans le parking en maudissant l'avocat et les Faës aussi.

« trop instable ! il le serait aussi si il pouvait les voir ! » marmonna t il.

Tout ce que le brillant avocat avait du ressentir en présence du Faë c'était un léger déplacement d'air, une hausse infime de température, un soupçon de fragrance exotique. Harry avait appris depuis longtemps que la plupart des gens protégeaient a tout pris leurs perceptions rassurantes de la réalité. « hou là ! j'aurais peut être pas du boire de 5ème verres » ou bien l'imparable « j'ai du rêver ! »

Que n'aurait il donner pour pouvoir lui aussi se bercer de semblables illusions. Selon lui, les Faës étaient responsable de 99 de ses problèmes. Il assumait le dernier pourcentage mais c'était bien les Faës qui avaient fait un enfer de son été. C'était a cause d'eux qu'il redoutait dorénavant de quitter sa maison. Depuis tout petit, son grand père lui avait toujours appris a se méfier d'eux. Et depuis très jeune, les Faës étaient sa principale fascination. Ses parents étaient morts tous les deux dans un accident de voiture et il avait grandit avec ses grands parents paternels qui étaient morts il y avait quelques années. Enfant il semblait attirer les Faës et rapidement, son grand père l'avait enfermé chez eux et il n'était sorti de là qu'après son 10ème anniversaire. Harrold Potter, son grand père avait préféré l'enfermer pour ne pas mettre sa vie en danger. Et il avait tout appris. La famille Potter était une très vieille famille de voyant ce qui changeait de d'habitude puisque c'était habituellement des voyantes et non des hommes. Et les voyant avaient été pourchassés et tués par les traqueurs. Une catégorie de Faës. Harry était aujourd'hui le dernier voyant encore vivant et faire semblant de ne pas voir les Faës lui permettaient au moins de rallonger un peu sa vie.

Harry passa quelques instants a maudire son gobelet de café et accessoirement le Faës qui le lui avait fait tomber. A cause de ce funeste gobelet de café, Harry broyait du noir et n'était pas sur ses gardes lorsqu'il se gara devant l'immeuble de bureaux. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute repéré au premier coup d'œil le Faë a l'allure sombre et dangereuse qui se tenait devant le grand hall d'entrée.

A cause de sa distraction, sa situation déjà mauvaise allait brusquement devenir intenable.

A suivre…

* * *

alors ceci est ma première fic donc si vous aimez, merci de m'encourager en me laissant une tite review! 


	2. Chapter 2

bonjour a tous, voilà le premier chapitre. désolée de ce retard. merci a ceux qui ont laissé des reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 1

D'humeur noire, Sirius Black passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux et quitta l'allée qui menait a l'immeuble de bureaux. Parvenu au niveau d'un banc a coté d'une fontaine, il s'y allongea, croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et se mit a contempler le ciel nocturne en se laissa bercer par les murmures de l'eau. 3 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Bellatrix l'avait changé en humain pour son plus grand malheur. Il avait essayé de se faire remarquer, était allé jusqu'à contacter un de ses vieux amis demi Faë, Remus Lupin mais celui ci n'était plus en Angleterre depuis un bout de temps et Sirius ne savait pas ou il était allé. Il prenait l'obligation de manger, se raser, se laver, uriner, boire ou ce genre de chose comme une humiliation de plus en plus dégradante. Il avait presque complètement perdu l'espoir.

En descendant de sa voiture, Harry inspira l'air chaud et humide en soupirant. Ses pensées volèrent vers son ex se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire a l'heure qu'il était. Etait il dans un club gay très fermé comme lui seul les connaissait ? ou bien était il chez lui a manger une pizza devant un vieux film comme il les aimait ? avait il trouvé un autre homme pour se pendre a son bras ? un homme qui ne serait plus vierge a 22 ans ?

Ce fiasco sentimental pouvait également être imputé aux Faës. En colère, il claqua la porte de la voiture assez fort pour décoller une pièce chromée qui roula sous la voiture. Après avoir verrouillé les portière, il repoussa la pièce du bout du pied et se tourna vers l'immeuble. Au même moment, dans le petit parc, près de la fontaine, il vit un Faë s'étendre de tout son long sur un banc. Les mains croisées derrière sa tête, il se mit a admirer tranquillement les étoiles apparemment décidé a ne pas décamper de sitôt.

Harry serra les points. Il était encore si furieux après ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour là qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir passer a coté de _ça_ sans y mettre un bon coup de pied. A ses yeux, les Faës n'étaient jamais « il » ou « elle ». son grand père lui avait appris dès son plus jeune age a ne pas penser a eux en ces termes, pour la bonne raison qu'ils n'étaient pas humains et qu'il était dangereux de le penser même en pensée.

Ceci dit, il remarqua avec un certain trouble que c'était sans aucun doute un mâle. Trop grand pour s'allonger complètement sur le banc, le Faë avait passé une jambe par dessus l'accoudoir et replié l'autre en une attitude typiquement masculine. Harry étudia ses vêtements noirs ajustés mettant son impressionnante musculature en avant et ses bijoux qui tentaient a prouver qu'il avait a faire a un Faë princier. En plissant les paupières, Harry remarqua que le Faë avait une légère barbe de deux jours tout au plus qui soulignait le carré de sa mâchoire et sa bouche pleine a la lèvre inférieur pulpeuse et provocante. Il émanait de cette créature un érotisme irrésistible, puissant et primitif. A cette distance, il aurait du lui être impossible de ressentir sa chaleur corporelle et pourtant, il lui semblait la percevoir nettement. De même, il pouvait sentir son odeur subtile et exotique. C'était a croire qu'il se trouvait en présence du prince des Faë, 20 fois plus puissant et redoutable que ses congénères.

Le Faë qui monopolisait son attention n'avait pas la musculature fine de la plupart des mâles de sa race. A en juger par ses épaules larges, ses bras puissant, ses avant bras musculeux, ses poignets forts, ses larges mains, celui ci devait être un guerrier. Harry avec son petit mètre 75, sa musculature très fine presque féminine, ses traits androgyne, et ses yeux verts émeraudes devait avoir l'air rachitique aux cotés du géant.

En plus, il semblait ne pas avoir un once de graisse sur ce corps de dieu grec. Il était difficile de le regarder sans ressentir un feu lancinant et brûlant au creux des reins. Harry essuya machinalement quelques gouttes de sueur qui avaient coulées sur son front. Avec un frisson de délice mêlé d'effroi, il se vit même au prises avec lui, esclaves de ses mains, soumis a de plus intimes et affolants travaux manuels.

Sa raison lui ordonna de s'enfuir mais il était trop tard. A l'instant précis ou il se voyait s'abandonner avec voluptés a ses caresses, le Faë se redressa, s'assit sur le banc et regarda droit dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle situation lui arrivait. Il aurait pu rétablir la situation en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence ou en détournant son regard de manière habile comme il avait appris a le faire mais cette fois, il n'y parvint pas.

Le visage du Faë, d'une symétrie atténuée par une touche de sauvagerie était la quintessence même de la beauté masculine. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui captivèrent Harry. Des yeux anciens, immortels, des yeux qui avaient vus bien plus de choses qu'elle n'en verrait jamais. Des yeux emplis d'intelligence, d'orgueil, de malice mais aussi, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il le vit le détailler avec une lueur affamée, d'une sensualité débridée. Des yeux bleus clairs comme le ciel d'été et rehaussé d'une touche de marine sous d'épais cils recourbés.

De nouveau, le regard du Faë parcourut le corps du jeune homme, s'attarda sur son torse fin, puis fixa avec insistance son entre jambe. Alors, le faë qui n'en n'était peut être pas un porta sa main vers sa braguette et fit en sorte d'ajuster plus commodément ce qui s'y trouvait.

Comment hypnotisé, Harry suivit le trajet de sa main les joues en feu, le souffle court, incapable de s'en empêcher. Il s'attarda sur cette main large, posée sur la bosse proéminente qui déformait son jeans. Il se dit un instant qu'il devait être dans le même état d'ailleurs. En le voyant faire, le faë se figea d'étonnement, les yeux écarquillés.

« par Danu ! » lâcha t il en se redressant souplement. « tu me vois ? tu me vois vraiment ? »

« NON ! » s'exclama Harry avec autant de spontanéité que de stupidité.

Il referma si brusquement la bouche que ses dents claquèrent. Sans perdre un instant, il remonta dans sa voiture, s'enferma soigneusement, mit le contact et passa la première. Il ne désirait rien tant que de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard au rétroviseur et vit la créature qui s'était redressée encore surprise. Harry resta quelques secondes lui même étonné. Depuis quand les faë étaient il capable d'être surpris par quoique ce soit ? les annales de la famille Potter étaient formelles. Les membres du peuple des faëries étaient parfaitement imperméable a toute forme d'émotions. Quoi de plus naturel quand on a pas de cœur ni d'âmes ? pas fou pour se poser trop de questions, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et disparut rapidement dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

« » « » « »

Tom, doyen du haut conseil des Tuatha Dé Danaan, se tenait au sommet du mont Tara dans la plaine de Meath. Dans la brise nocturne, ses cheveux noirs jouaient autour de son visage pâle a la beauté parfaite. Il rêvait de cette époque ou l'Irlande était encore a eux et n'aspirait a rien d'autre que de récupérer la terre de leurs ancêtre.

« Tom ? »

la voix de Lucius, le prince consort, qui venait de se matérialiser a ses côtés et le tira de ses sombres pensées.

« désolé de ce retard » poursuivit Lucius « j'ai essayé de m'éclipser de la cour plutôt mais… »

« je sais que Bellatrix vous tient a l'œil et je m'y attendais ! dis moi vite, s'est elle enfin décidée a mettre ses menaces a exécution ? »

quelques jours dans le royaumes des Faë représentaient plusieurs mois dans le monde humain. Grand, puissamment musclé, sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds presque blanc, le beau frère de la reine hocha la tête, ses yeux argent brillant d'une joie sans égale.

« ça y est ! » susurra t il. « Sirius est humain. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! elle l'a également privé de tous ses pouvoirs. Les mortels ne peuvent ni le voir, ni l'entendre, ni le toucher, mais lui n'est plus capable de nous voir non plus »

un sourire de triomphe illumina le visage de Tom. C'était parfait. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Son pire ennemi, cette éternelle épine dans son pied, l'avocat le plus fidèle de l'humanité se retrouvait banni du royaume des faë. Et sans lui, la balance du pouvoir a la cour penchait en faveur de Tom et de ses amis politiques. Sirius Black était impuissant, désarmé, a sa merci. Un mortel entre les mortels. Une cible ambulante…

« savez vous ou il se trouve a présent ? » demanda Tom a son compagnon avec une moue gourmande.

Lucius secoua négativement la tête.

« je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dit. Dois je mettre a sa recherche ? »

« non vous en avez assez fait ! il vous faut regagner la cours avant que Bellatric ne se rende compte de votre absence. Elle ne doit rien soupçonner. »

Tom regarda Lucius se volatiliser sous ses yeux et retourna a la contemplation du paysage. Bien qu'il ait toujours prit fait et cause pour les mortels, Sirius Black, l'orgueilleux prince du D'Jai, devait détester être devenu l'un d'eux. En le piégeant dans le corps d'une de ces fragiles créatures a l'espérance de vie limitée, la reine venait de rendre un fier service a Tom. Dès qu'il aurait réussi a retrouver la trace de Sirius, celui ci apprendrait a ses dépends a quel point il était facile d'abréger une vie humaine déjà dramatiquement courte.

« » « » « »

Sirius avait été tellement prit de cours qu'il n'avait même pas pensé a poursuivre le jeune homme. Quand il avait enfin repris ses esprits, la voiture délabrée avait disparue sans qu'il n'ait eu la moindre idée de sa direction ou sa destination. Comme il l'avait espéré durant des mois, quelqu'un avait fini par le voir et lui, qu'avait il fait pour saisir cette chance ? rien ! trahi qu'il avait été par son exaspérante condition humaine. A cette occasion, il avait pu s'apercevoir que le sexe et le cerveau masculin ne disposaient pas d'une réserve suffisante de sang que pour réagir en même temps (n.a : voilà qui est très juste hum !).

Mais en tant que tout nouveau représentant mâle de la race humaine, il avait été surpris de la violence de son désir. Il s'était retrouvé véritablement enchaîné a lui. Une simple érection avait suffit a le transformer en homme de Neandertal guidé par ses pulsions. Il se demandait comment avec de telles réactions, l'humanité avait elle bien survivre aussi longtemps !

Sirius poussa un long soupir, se leva et commença a faire les 100 pas sur l'allée pavée. Il se repassa sa soirée et ce moment encore et encore. Il s'était senti espionné et avait presque espéré tomber sur l'un des siens mais a la place, il n'y avait eu que ce jeune homme a la beauté angélique et auréolé d'une douce lumière dorée. Une lumière que lui n'aurait jamais ! une âme immortelle. Un jeune homme beau, sensuel d'origine inconnu. Avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux verts émeraudes intensément brillants. Sa bouche pleine et pulpeuse, des fesses fermes. Instantanément, Sirius s'était retrouvé aussi dur qu'un roc. Depuis qu'il avait été frappé par le Féth Fiada, il vivait un célibat long et douloureux que même sa main ne pouvait soulager.

Il ne savait pas qui il était ou comment cela se faisait qu'il l'avait vu mais ce jeune homme représentait son ticket pour le paradis. De plus songea t il, il était prêt a parier que le jeune Apollon pouvait le toucher et Sirius lui aurait volontiers rendu la pareille ! et pour la première fois depuis que Bellatrix l'avait puni, Sirius rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un grand rire soulagé. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au bâtiment devant lequel le jeune homme s'était garé. Il se ferait une joie de le retrouver et avec son aide, il retrouverait Remus et celui ci l'aiderait a entrer en contact avec Bellatrix. Tout compte fait il n'était plus si pressé de retrouver son statut d'immortel. Si une simple érection pouvait le rendre a l'état de bête en rut, que se passerait il quand il le tiendrait dans ses bras ? de plus, les corps éthéré des Faë n'étaient pas aussi sensibles que ceux des humains.

Harry leva le pied de la pédale d'accélérateur. Il freina si fort que sa tête frappa durement l'appuie tête. Entre le bâtiment et chez lui, il avait brûlé tous les feux rouges espérant vivement se faire embarquer par les flics ou il serait enfin a l'abris de cette chose ! il gara sa voiture juste en face de la porte de sa maison, agrippa sa mallette, sauta hors de la voiture, grimpa les escaliers 4 a 4, ouvrit rapidement la porte et la claqua derrière lui avant de regarder autour de lui tentant de discerner les ombres familières dans la pénombre du salon.

Flashback

« est-ce que tu les trouves attirant ? » lui avait demandé son grand père en le fixant dans les yeux 10 ans auparavant.

A cette époque, Harry n'avait que 15 ans a l'époque et il découvrait encore son homosexualité. Il avait honteusement hocha la tête et son grand père avait soupiré.

« c'est justement ça qui les rends si dangereux Harry ! leur beauté est la beauté du diable. Ils ne sont guère mieux que les traqueurs qu'ils lancent a nos trousses. Surtout n'oublie pas qu'ils n'ont pas d'âmes et pas de cœur. Tu te condamnerais en vain si tu leur livrais le tient. »

fin flashback

la culpabilité qu'avait ressentie Harry l'avait empêché de trop s'attarder sur les Faë qu'il voyait du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Avec un grognement de désespoir, il se força a se mettre debout. S'étaler lamentablement sur le parquet ne l'aiderait pas a se tirer d'affaires.

Flashback

« si jamais tu te trahis » lui avait maintes et maintes fois répété son grand père « si l'un d'eux se rend compte que tu peux les voir, tu dois fuir aussitôt. Ne perds pas de temps a faire tes bagages. Saute dans ta voiture et déguerpis aussi vite et aussi loin que tu le peux. J'ai laissé de l'argent de côté, sur un compte spécialement prévu pour ça. Ca devrait te permettre de voir venir ! »

fin flashback

le cœur serré, Harry s'appuya sur le plan de travail le plus proche et ferma les yeux. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et commença ses recherches sur le mystérieux Faë.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, il reposa les livres, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et se massa les tempes. Non content de s'être trahi, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le pire Faë de tous les temps, Sirius Black !

En une demi heure, a la place de dormir ce dont il aurait eu bien besoin, il débuta ses préparatifs de départ. Il lui était impossible d'abandonner les 17 volumes des livres des Faës. Cette maison était tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Le moindre grain de poussière refermait un souvenir bien précis. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il les essuya de ses mains poussiéreuses et son regard se posa sur la cuisinière ou son grand père lui avait appris a faire des cookies quand il était petit. La colère qu'il ressentait a l'égard du Faë qui l'obligeait a quitter ce qui lui était le plus cher chassait le reste de doute qui l'avaient assaillis. Le plus sombre des Fa¨s n'avait qu'a bien se tenir…

Il était intelligent, il était fort, et il était déterminé a lui échapper. La main ferme sur la poignée, Harry ouvrit la porte… et découvrit son ennemi intime de l'autre côté. Son corps puissant lui barrait le passage. Un sourire féroce retroussait ses lèvres tentatrices.

« bonjour Harry ! » susurra Sirius Black

A suivre…

* * *

Lexique:

Danu: planète d'origine des Tuathu Dé Danaan.

* * *

voilà, si ca vous a plus, laissez des reviews en appuyant sur le petit bouton bleu juste en dessous de l'écran! bisous a tous! 


End file.
